visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Benchmarks
See also Category:Historical Benchmarks Historical Benchmarks are Chronicles that include a reference to actual historical events that have occurred in the past of the real universe and have also occurred within the Visionary Universe. Since Chronicle entries are organized by year according to the PC Calendar, with events occurring within that year listed chronologically under the single entry heading, not all the text within the given entry will necessarily reference actual historical events. Most likely they will instead primarily reference events which transpired uniquely in the Visionary Universe, and not the real universe and include some ‘benchmark’ historical event as a paragraph contained within it. Those contained paragraphs are what would then bring the entry as a whole under the category of Historical Benchmarks accordingly. Historical Benchmarks are included for the sole purpose of providing a broader historical context to the events which occurred uniquely in the Visionary Universe which are the focus of this reference project. Thus the actual benchmarks themselves will not go into detail, nor provide internal links to people, places or objects mentioned within, since such entries will not necessarily exist in this wiki. Instead these entries are simply to indicate significant events which would have impacted the time of their occurrence as well as have perhaps far-reaching impact on later events. They are in no way to serve as effective reference to research those events themselves, again, simply to provide some contextual setting to Visionary Universe specific events which occurred around them, or may have been influenced in some way by them. Specific text which serves as the actual benchmark in the full Chronicle entry will be setoff in its own paragraph and will include a hyperlink to its category page directly following the text of the event, set off as placed here by way of example. - Category:Historical Benchmarks Historical Benchmark paragraphs should only include factual or widely supported theoretical information in the context of that paragraph. Meaning, the information contained in it should be historically verifiable, proven, recorded, or reasonably extrapolated or theorized by historical data or scientific research. It should not include legend, apocrypha or other questionable sources. Universally, these benchmark entries should be short, focus on major historical events, give broad overview information only and stay fully self contained in their own paragraph with the appropriate tag so they can be easily distinguished. Certain events which in academic study or research have not been isolated or definitively determined to have occurred within a given year will be listed in the year of their most likely occurrence. This includes scientifically extrapolated events as well as early historical events which were often not well documented. Later research or discovery may indeed isolate the time of occurrence of certain events. If so, and the events can be shifted with reasonably little disruption in the Chronicles, they will be. If the events have at that time been tied to a number of other Visionary Universe specific events which might be rendered questionable in the canon, or cause widespread disruption in the broader Chronicles reference to be moved, they will then be left at their original listing. It is then assumed that the event occurred at a different time in the Visionary Universe then it did in the real universe. A notation mentioning this should then be included on the Discussion Page for future reference. Please note, at times stories may take place which will include historical persons, places, or things, referred to in the wiki as Real-World Counterparts. Chronicle references which detail the events that transpired uniquely in the Visionary Universe involving such actual historical participants should not be listed as Historical Benchmarks. Further, if an actual historical event is later thoroughly explored in a Visionary Universe story, the reference will then provide the far more detailed occurrences documented in the Visionary Universe as they occurred and will remove the Historical Benchmark tags from any specific paragraph, but the entry as a whole will remain in the Historical Benchmark Category. This will be to avoid any potential confusion that may be created in attempting to distinguish which information is historically accurate in the real universe, as opposed to uniquely real in the Visionary Universe. Anyone who has questions regarding such differentiation should consult relevant entries in other reference resources such as Wikipedia. In general it can be assumed that events which have occurred in the real universe did indeed occur within the Visionary Universe with by and large the same sequence and timing, unless directly contradicted. The larger or more sweeping the historical event, the more likely it has its parallel within the Visionary Universe. Additional Resources *Category:Real World Counterparts for a listing of all entries in the wiki that document people, places and things that have appeared in the Visionary Universe and have a counterpart existing in the real world. *Real World vs. Visionary World for an overview of why, how and when real world elements are introduced into the Visionary Universe and some of the purposes served in doing so. Category:Admin Category:Content Terms Category:Guidelines Category:Site Information